


Body of Dark, Heart of Light (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [32]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Avoidant Personality Disorder, Dark Character, Dark Fantasy, Dark Will, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: This is a podfic for my short Dissidia FF story, Body of Dark, Heart of Light; Cecil-centric.
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Body of Dark, Heart of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806415) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Ok, here's the first [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDTUJd0aztg&t=807s) to the podfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's [Part 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQiZHW0AeTs&t=948s).


	3. Chapter 3

Here's [Part 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3o7AuXkcvLI).


	4. Chapter 4

Here's [Part 4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2KwbnKHUZM).


	5. Chapter 5

[Part 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFB_g9tULnQ).


	6. Chapter 6

[Part 6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tcl_6sK329w).


	7. Chapter 7

[Here's the finale!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wiK_ipVrE-c)


End file.
